ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
L'saelos Frostyor
center ---- Intro= Intro __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wissenswertes= Wissenswertes Aktuelle Informationen * übernahm die Zimmerer-Werkstatt des Vaters & baut das Unternehmen neu auf * oft in den Hauptstädten auf den Märkten zu sehen Verhaltens- & Wesenszüge L'Saelos hat kein Problem damit den Willen des Gesetzes zu seinem bestmöglichen Vorteil zu drehen und wenden, ohne je das Gesetz per se zu brechen. Seine Pflichten und Aufgaben einhaltend, ist er äußerst vorsichtig, jemandem sein Wort zu geben, da er, durch sein Verhalten, die Pflicht sieht, diesen "Eid" treue zu leisten. Ebenso schwört er auf seine Grundsäulen "Familie, Pflicht & Ehre" und ehrt das Leben, die Liebe und die Freundlichkeit. Rache ist eines der stärksten Emotionen, die in ihm schlummern. Der Wille, Bahamut und jene die ihn unterstützen zu zerstören, und damit seine Familie zu rächen ist eines seiner Lebensziele. Für dieses Ziel ist er auch gewillt, den Hammer der Justiz selbst zu schwingen und Gesetz sowie Gerechtigkeit in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. In interpersönlichen Beziehungen ist er eher reserviert und zurückhaltend sowie vorsichtig und braucht eine etwas längere Aufwärmphase, um sein wahres Ich anderen zu präsentieren und seine Verteidigungsmechanismen abzuschalten. Aufgrunddessen ist Liebe wohl ein eher seltener Gemüts- & Emotionszustand, aber wenn er liebt, lebt er diese Momente in größter Leidenschaft und Zuneigung. Sein persönlicher Freiraum und Raum zur Selbstverwirklichung sind ihm äußerst wichtig. Er würde eine Person eher verlassen, als diese Freiheit für sich aufzugeben, da er dies a toxisch empfindet. Aber im Gegenzug bietet er dies auch den Personen an, die sich in seinem sozialen Umfeld befinden. Er nimmt und gibt quasi gleichmäßig in dieser Hinsicht. Gerüchte Freie Sektion. Ergänzungen sind erwünscht! * (Text) __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Erscheinung= Erscheinung __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Profil= Profil ★★★★★ Meisterhaft ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich ★★★☆☆ Gut ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Beziehungen= Beziehungen ❉ Famile ♥ Partner ♡ Romantisches Interesse ❦ Sexuelles Interesse ♠ Freund ♣ Geschäftlich ♦ Name gemerkt ♢ Name unbekannt ◉ Kontaktperle † Verstorben 2019-08-29 12-35-35 EG9Darklite2.png|L'Rakkor (Vater) 2019-08-29 12-44-09 EG9Darklite2.png|L'Suana (Mutter) 2019-08-29 12-47-25 EG9Darklite2.png|L'Maros (Bruder) __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Erinnerungen= Erinnerungen The Past Born as a son of a carpentry master near the Coast of the Sun, he there was raised with his two younger brothers by his parents in a sub-clan of the Viper (L) - Clan. During his coming-of-age, he had to go the way of his father as he had to become a carpenter once. In contrast to the fatherly views, this was a thorn in his eyes as he pledged for freedom and his own dreams. L'Saelos wanted to go the way of botany which was declined by his family all the time due to his future duty of taking over the carpentry company some day. As the oldest son of the familyclan he had to fulfill the holy honor of bringing pride and wealth into their name. Forced to this, he started following that way but more and more turned inwards socially and became a hermit within his family. Step-by-step he turned his back towards the family and felt listened to by friends which, in the end, turned out to be toxic for his life. Smoking, alcohol, drugs were his daily company and he seemed to drift of with every second. He felt useless and didn't care about his familiar duties at all. But all this change with the advent of Bahamut arriving and leading the world into the abyss. Both brothers and his parents gave their lives within that apocalypse and L'Saelos was the only survivor of the clan. For a long time, he was rethinking his life, his past and his deeds but came to no conclusion at all until... Until he met another Miquo'te boy in Limsa Lominsa while he was striving around looking for a cause in his lonesome live. The stranger felt kind of open and friendly towards him and so L'Saelos opened his past and told him what had happened to him. The stranger meant that it must have been his destiny to, first, turn away from his family, in order to, secondly, carry their name in honor. There were long nights of talking, building up trust and, again, social contacts. After a very long time, he felt loved for whom he is and somehow also felt something inside him which he hasn't felt for a long time since his childhood - love. That time, he realized that he really not only felt attracted to that Miquo'te boy, but also realized that a long destiny is rolling towards him. For some time everything worked out well and both were a happy couple but didn't show their love in public, as L'Saelos wasn't ready for that step, yet. Things started to become difficult and when L'Saelos decided to take over his family duties and become the master of carpentry his father always wanted him to become, things were starting to fall apart. The more and more distanced themselves from each other and became more apart than they had ever been before, which, consequently, led to separation and going their own ways. On the one hand, L'Saelos was terrified of having lost a person he really loved, but on the other hand, he felt some guidance within himself to master carpentry, take over and re-establish the company and master the art of archery in order to be able to act self-defense in times needed. 5 years had passed and he was successful Years of dedication to education, training and exercise have come to a new light in the darkness. He was now able to create a new advent for his clan, his family and himself. And what made him proud most is that he managed to do it. Since that moment he has always been wearing the motto that out of the darkness, he will reign like it was ink on his body. He was newly born out of the ashes. A new start In the course of rebuilding the company, L'Saelos has been visiting several cities and also capitals, where he gathered new clients for his carpentry. One evening in Ul'dah, he met a group of ladies as he was enjoying the tavern after a long day of establishing new business connections. He came into discourse with these three and two of them, Daisy and Yuki, turned out to seem quite interesting in person. Days had passed and suddenly he met Daisy again at a beachside barbecue but she didn't seem to be that interesting anymore as she was only talking to that Lalafell girl, who was with here. So L'Saelos talked to other people and remembered Taradin who seemed to gather knowledge like other people breath. He got interested in his sayings and the uninteresting things of research rang a bell. He found out that they could maybe work together; the one doing his research and the other getting improved skills and mechanics for his carpentry - a win-win. And this is what he actually did; he sold his destroyed manor and all the land with it. The carpentry was sold to a local friend who needed space for his fishing company. And after all that, he got on his feet, travelled to the capital of trade and science - Ul'dah. There he was able to get a house with some land and got some new connections to some carpenters in Gridania. He invested into that company and literally outsourced his heritage within seconds. An act, which he might regret some day? But it felt good to have a own purpose of life and he knew that his heritage was in numerous experienced hands. While he was moving into his new home, the science hotspot in his district, he got news from the carpentry: Most clients from Costa del Sol also were loyal and sent letters that they will always order from Saelos' carpentry. They declared it as a good deed to his ever loyal family which had become close friends to most of them - but Saelos didn't know a lot of them, just some faces and some names. Nevertheless, he felt good hearing about loyality in customers, them talking about friendship and gil falling into his pockets step-by-step. After having finished placing all the furniture into his home and setting up some research areas for his future employees, he decided to visit some local stores in the districts surrounding his company. He started by visiting the local florist in district 1 and there he found, by incident, his first willing scientist, who might have, as she pictured herself, quite a lot of experience in doing research. All the tiny puzzle pieces of endless profit seem to appear step-by-step. Even Taradin found his way to L'Saelos and is now working for Hand:arbeit as a scientist. thumb|400px|[[Taradin und L'Saelos]] __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Galerie= Galerie 2019-08-15_21-19-51_KiyomiKiyowabunga.png| 2019-08-17_17-38-10_ShenovaElegantContrast.png| 2019-08-06_13-16-03_EG11_-_01_-_Darklite.png| 2019-08-08_19-29-52_ShenovaElegantContrast.png| 2019-08-07_18-53-27_ShenovaElegantContrast.png| 2019-08-07_12-39-25_ShenovaHeliophilia.png| 2019-08-08_22-17-46_OkamiStudio.png| 2019-08-05_11-43-59_CyanePrism.png| 2019-09-02_23-18-45_GShadeGameplayVanilla.png| 2019-09-02_23-21-46_GShadeGameplayVanilla.png| Eröffnungsfeier_hand-arbeit.png| 2019-08-16_15-17-01_ShenovaHeliophilia.png| __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| OOC= OOC * Ansprechpartner für diesen Charakter ist "Discord:Saelyn#0022" * Design: Shiva (Large) - Erstellt von Veemi (Quelle: HIER). * Für den Inhalt dieser Seite ist der jeweilige Spieler verantwortlich, der diesen Charakter spielt. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te